falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Spoon (Project Horizons)
Silver Spoon is a ghoul who resides in the Boneyard. Due to the destruction of her glasses and degradation of her mind, she constantly searches for her friend Diamond Tiara, who died at the Shattered Hoof Re-Educational Facility a few days after the megaspell event. History Pre-war Before the war, Silver Spoon was a middle to upper middle class filly who grew up in Ponyville. She was constantly seen with her best friend; Diamond Tiara. The two of them would heckle and tease The Cutie Mark Crusaders for having not yet acquired their cutie marks whenever their paths crossed. Though Silver was never an instigator of the teasing. She merely went along with her friend's taunts. During the war Silver Spoon was involved with the Law Enforcement branch of The Ministry of Morale in some capacity. She possibly worked directly under Pinkie Pie herself, according to her "office gossip" concerning the inner workings of the M.o.M. and her own scathing comments toward the Ministry Mare. When the megaspells fell, Silver Spoon was on her way to Shattered Hoof Re-Educational facility, most likely to visit Diamond Tiara, who worked there as a gem inspector. The residual effects of the balefire bomb transformed her into a ghoul, specifically a glowing one. Her glasses were both shattered and fused to her face in the process. After the War Silver Spoon was met early in Blackjack's adventure when she is being guided through the Boneyard by the Crusaders. Silver Spoon saved Blackjack, P-21 and the Crusaders from the ravenous feral ghouls when Blackjack convinced the confused/delusional Silver Spoon to order the ghouls to leave them alone, which made them rest again under the bones. Silver Spoon was picked up by Blackjack and brought to Hightower to assist in Blackjack and her group's entry into Hightower. She thought Blackjack was Diamond Tiara but the illusion gradually faded and Blackjack explained to her rather bluntly that she wasn't Diamond Tiara. Rampage was upset with her, whilst Nurse Graves was angry as this revelation could've caused Silver Spoon to turn Feral. Blackjack promises Silver Spoon that she will make up for her deception. Following the events of Hightower prison in which Silver Spoon was reunited with Snips, Snails and Twist (through Rampage), she resolves to search for Diamond Tiara in the wasteland now that she is thinking more clearly. She teams up with Snails, Xanthe and Carrion and the four form a party that are later reported to have cleared out the Paradise slavers. Traits Appearance Silver Spoon's coat and body are rotted and she glows bright green due to all the radiation in her body, making her a Glowing one, much like Ditzy Doo was temporarily. Abilities She has the ability to control the feral ghouls of the Boneyard and other feral ghouls as well. She is still heavily irradiated some 200 years after the war and lives as a glowing one, giving off large amounts of radiation. She is technically immortal as well, since she is a ghoul. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Earth ponies